One Second
by Lilain
Summary: Buffy wurde von ihren Freunden zurückgeholt nachdem sie sich im Kampf gegen Glory geopfert hatte, sie ist noch nicht wieder ganz die Alte und plötlzich taucht ein 12 jähriges Mädchen aus, aus der Zukunft...lest selbst, freu mich über Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

_Bisher kennt ihr ja nur Herr der Ringe oder PotC Stories von mir. Diese hier ist auch schon etwas älter, ich war ein sehr, sehr großer Fan der TV Serie Buffy und diese Geschichte habe ich noch nie veröffentlicht._

Zur Erklärung des Titels: Ist ein Lied von Paradise Lost, das ich während ich die Story geschrieben habe, gehört habe und es hat mir so gut gefallen J

_Der Ansatz ist nach der 5. Staffel, nachdem Buffy sich im Kampf gegen Glory geopfert hat und wieder zurückgeholt wurde._

_Die Idee stammt von mir, Deidre auch und die Scooby-Gang und der Rest gehört Joss Whedon._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe auf eure Reviews!!_

_Und herzlich bedanken möchte ich mich bei der lieben Yury, die mir meine Story in die richtige Form bringt. knuffs Vielen, lieben Dank, Süße!!!!_

**** **** **One Second** **** **Prolog** Sunnydale, September 2001 

Es war eine kalte Nacht. Kein Grund für Vampire nicht aktiv zu sein. Doch es war nicht Buffy, die in dieser Nacht auf Patrouille war. Buffy war erst vor kurzem wieder zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie im Kampf mit Glory für diese Welt ihr Leben geopfert hatte, aber ihre Freunde hatten sie zurückgeholt.

Inzwischen war auch eine neue Jägerin in Sunnydale, da Faith bei einem Gefängniskampf tödlich verwundet worden war. Deshalb konnte Buffy in Ruhe etwas ausspannen. Aber keine der Jägerinnen war in dieser Nacht auf der Jagd.

Ein Schrei hallte durch die gespenstige Stille, die in jeder Nacht über Sunnydale lag. Es war der Schrei einer Frau. Und er wurde auch erhört. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht elf oder zwölf Jahre, kam ihr zu Hilfe. Sie riss den Vampir von der Frau weg, versetzte ihm ein, zwei gezielte Schläge in die Magengegend, trat ihm die Beine weg und versenkte einen Pflock in seinem kalten, toten Herzen. Er zerplatzte in einer Staubwolke.

Sie sah die Frau an und warf ihre dunkelblonden Haare zurück. „Alles okay bei Ihnen?"

Die Frau nickte und stand vom Boden auf. „Gott schütze dich, mein Kind." Das Mädchen lächelte und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Guten Morgen!" schmetterte Dawn. Buffy sah auf. Man sah ihr an, dass sie ihren eigenen Tod noch nicht so ganz verkraftet hatte. Aber eins war jetzt anders: sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod.

„Morgen." sagte sie leise und rührte in ihrer Kaffeetasse.

Dawn sah ihre große Schwester an. „Alles klar bei dir?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Buffy sah sie an und nickte. „Okay, ich muss zur Schule. Wir sehn uns dann später."

„Bis dann." sagte Buffy und Dawn verließ das Haus durch die Küchentür.

Nachdem ihre Schwester weg war, stand Buffy auf. Sie ging die Treppe hoch ins Badezimmer und duschte zuerst einmal ausgiebig. Danach sah sie in den Spiegel. Sie sah sich lange an. Sie hatte sich im Grunde nicht verändert. Vielleicht sie sich selbst etwas. Ihr Haar war jetzt mehr dunkelblond und sie wirkte im Ganzen melancholischer.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, föhnte ihre Haare und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie zog Jeans an und ein schwarzes Top. Kurz warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel und ging den Flur entlang. Sie wollte eigentlich wieder nach unten gehen, doch blieb dann vor der einzigen geschlossenen Tür auf dem Flur stehen. Sie schluckte. Es war das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte es seit deren Tod nicht mehr betreten. Langsam berührte sie die Türklinke. Sie drückte sie runter und betrat  das dunkle Zimmer. Sie öffnete die Läden und sah sich um.

Es war, als wäre sie noch da. Es roch noch nach ihr. Buffy kamen die Tränen. Sie ging zur Kommode ihrer Mutter. Darauf standen Fotos. Eins zeigte Buffy und Dawn alleine und eins mit ihrer Mutter zusammen. Sie nahm das Foto in die Hand, auf dem sie alle drei zu sehen waren. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.

Sie fürchtete sich nicht mehr vor ihrem eigenen Tod, aber der Tod ihrer Mutter...sie empfand ihn noch immer als ungerecht. Sie stellte das Foto wieder zurück und verließ das Zimmer. Sie nahm ihren schwarzen wadenlangen Mantel und ihre Handtasche und verließ das Haus. Sie ging zu Fuß in die Innenstadt von Sunnydale, obwohl sie auch das Auto hätte nehmen können.

Sie ging an den kleinen Läden, den Pubs und den Kaffeebars vorbei. Sie sah ein paar Leute, die sie aus der High School und vom UC Sunnydale her kannte. Aber sie hatte gar keine Lust mit irgendjemandem von denen zu reden. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

Dann hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Der kleine Zauberladen lag mitten in Sunnydale. Davor stand ein tolles rotes Sportkabrio, das eigentlich nicht vor diesen Laden passte. Buffy öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Das kleine Glöckchen über der Tür erklang hell, als sie eintrat.

„Guten Morgen, kann ich etwa..." Rupert Giles brach ab, als er die junge Frau sah, die seinen Laden betreten hatte. Ein besonderes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Hi Giles." sagte sie leise.

« Buffy. » Er sah sie an. So voller Wärme, voller Stolz. Er kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie ließ diese Umarmung geschehen.

„Danke, Giles."

„Wofür?"

Sie lächelte. Er war ihr Wächter gewesen, war es immer noch, aber er war viel mehr als das. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte er und sie setzten sich.

„Geht so. Ich denke, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich wieder die alte Buffy bin." Sie dachte kurz nach. „Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder auf die Jagd gehen. Kann ja sein, dass es hilft." Giles sah sie an. Dann stellte sie die Frage, auf die er die ganze Zeit schon gewartet hatte. „Werden Sie wieder zurückgehen? Nach England?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie sah ihn an. „Giles, ich brauche Sie!"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und lächelte. „Buffy, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und mit dem Gedanken gespielt wieder in meine Heimat zurückzukehren, aber...nun ja, ich denke, dass ich dich und Dawn nicht alleine lassen werde. Buffy, du weißt, du warst nie nur meine Jägerin, was mich schließlich meinen Job gekostet hat und ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, das verspreche ich dir."

Buffy rollte eine Träne über die Wange und Giles wischte sie weg. „Das bin ich nicht nur dir schuldig, sondern auch Joyce. Und ich tue es gerne."

„Ich danke Ihnen." Buffy sah ihn an und wechselte schließlich das Thema. „Haben Sie schon etwas von der neuen Jägerin gehört? Und ihrem Wächter?"

Giles nickte. „Frank Milton. Ich kenne ihn und ich mache auch keinen Hehl daraus, dass ich ihn überhaupt nicht leiden kann!" Buffy lächelte. „So schlimm? Eine alte Jugendfeindschaft, so wie bei Ethan Rayne?"

„Na ja, so in der Art." Er musste auch lachen.

„Und die Jägerin?"

„In der Tat ein gut ausgebildetes Mädchen. Ihr Name ist Amanda Jones, sie ist neunzehn Jahre alt und wurde seit ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr von Milton ausgebildet."

„Wow. Dann bin ich ja richtig schlecht." meinte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Hey, du bist eine gute Jägerin und du lebst noch. Na ja, wieder." Beide lachten. Ihr Verhältnis zu einander war enger geworden und Giles behandelte Buffy anders.

„Bei Gelegenheit werde ich sie mir mal ansehen. Ich glaube, ich muss wirklich heute Abend mal wieder raus. Ich denke, ich werde ins Bronze gehen."

„Ruf Willow und die anderen an. Sie werden sich freuen."

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde sie überraschen." Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Okay, dann sollte ich wohl besser noch etwas shoppen gehen. Bis dann, Giles. Wir sehen uns. Ich komme morgen wieder bei Ihnen vorbei."

„Bei dir."

Sie sah ihn an. „Bei dir." sagt sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und verließ den Laden. „Bye." 

Ende Prolog


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1 

Buffy schlenderte zurück nach Hause. Sie hatte zwei Einkaufstüten in der Hand und ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Das erste richtige Lächeln, seit ihrer Rückkehr unter die Lebenden. Sie summte sogar ein Lied vor sich hin. Noch bevor sie die Tür aufsperren konnte, riss Dawn sie auf und sah Buffy an.

„Wo warst du?!" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Äh, Dawn, ich bin erwachsen, ich war bei Giles und shoppen. Ich sollte dich kontrollieren, nicht du mich." Buffy betrat das Haus.

Neugierig sah Dawn in die Tüten. „Was hast du da Schönes?"

„Ich war einkaufen. Was Neues zum Anziehen."

„Hast du was vor?"

„Ja, ich werde heute Abend ins Bronze gehen."

Dawn lächelte zufrieden. „Na also, das ist meine große Schwester! Wissen die andern, dass du kommst?"

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. „Überraschung. Sie wollen doch hin, oder?"

Dawn nickte. „Oh ja, und das wird eine absolute Überraschung. Ich hab Willow und Tara heute schon getroffen. Sie haben nach dir gefragt."

„Das ist schön. Ich denke, ich muss mal wieder raus."

Dawn nickte zustimmend. „Das denke ich auch! Und jetzt zeig mir endlich, was du gekauft hast." Die Schwestern gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer.

Gegen acht verließ Buffy das Summersche Haus. „Und bleib nicht so lange auf."

Dawn verdrehte die Augen. „Schon in Ordnung, Buffy. Viel Spaß." Buffy winkte Dawn noch einmal zu und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie hatte ein neues schwarzes Kleid an, darunter schwarze Stiefel, einen kurzen dunkelroten Pullover über dem Kleid und ihren schwarzen Mantel. In ihrem Ausschnitt baumelte ein silbernes Kreuz. Ihr Haar fiel offen über ihre Schultern und ihre Lippen waren blutrot. In ihrer kleinen Tasche steckte nur ihr Lippenstift, denn so was sollte eine Frau immer dabei haben, und einen Pflock, denn auch so etwas sollte eine Frau ständig bei sich tragen, vor allem wenn sie nach Sonnenuntergang unterwegs war.

Sie erreichte das Bronze ziemlich schnell, denn diesen Weg kannte sie in und auswendig. Sie lebte nun schon vier Jahre hier und die meiste Zeit hatte sie, neben der Schulbibliothek, im Bronze verbracht.

„Guten Abend." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln zum Türsteher und er ließ sie eintreten.

Das Bronze war an diesem Abend besonders voll. Eine Live-Band spielte. Buffy zog ihren Mantel aus und drängte sich durch die Menge. Die Scooby-Gang  hatte so etwas wie einen Stammplatz. Entweder die zwei Tische in der Nähe der Bar, von denen man den besten Ausblick auf die kleine Bühne hatte oder eine der bequemen Couchecken von denen man auch einen guten Ausblick hatte. Buffy sichtete ihre Freunde in der Couchecke. Da saßen sie alle, lachten und redeten. Xander saß auf der Couch und hatte seinen Arm um Anya, seine Verlobte, gelegt. Neben ihm saß Tara und redete gerade mit Anya. Dann kam Willow hinzu. Sie reichte den anderen die Getränke, die sie gerade geholt hatte. Buffy erkannte Willow kaum wieder, denn ihre beste Freundin hatte ihr sonst rotes Haar blond gefärbt. Es stand ihr gut, keine Frage. Willow war auch die erste, die Buffy erblickte.

„Buffy!" Sie stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und stürzte auf Buffy zu. Sie fiel der Freundin um den Hals. „Oh, wie ich dich vermisst habe!"

„Ich dich auch." sagte Buffy leise. Sie umarmte auch Xander, Anya und Tara.

„Hey, warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du kommst, Buff?!" fragte Xander.

„Dann wäre es doch nicht so lustig gewesen." Buffy sah ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch in der letzten Zeit so vernachlässigt habe."

„Brauchst du nicht! Mein Gott, ich weiß nicht, wie's mir gegangen wäre." sagte Willow und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Übrigens, deine blonden Haare gefallen mir wirklich gut!" Willow lächelte verlegen.

„Danke. Ich wollte mal was Neues ausprobieren." Sie sahen einander an. „Wie wär's mit einem Tanz?"

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich sitze lieber hier und hör der Band zu."

Willow sah Tara an, dann Xander und Anya. „Hey, ihr könnt ruhig tanzen gehen! Ich seh euch von hier aus zu."

„Nein, ist schon okay..." meinte Tara.

„Los, oder muss ich euch Beine machen?!" fragte Buffy lachend und ihre Freunde gingen zur Tanzfläche. Buffy lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und sah ihnen zu. Sie winkte Willow zu und diese winkte mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück. Buffy lächelte. Sie fühlte sich gut. Plötzlich hatte sie dieses Gefühl. Sie sah sich um. Als sie sich wieder umwendete, stand Spike vor ihr. Sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Hi." meinte er. Er trug eine braune Lederjacke, eine schwarze Hose und ein helles Hemd. Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Hi." sagte Buffy. Es klang nicht abweisend.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte er und sah sie von der Seite an.

„Ganz gut. Ich lebe wieder." Sie spielte an den Ringen rum, die sie trug.

„Wenn dir meine Gegenwart unangenehm ist, dann sag's mir und ich verschwinde."

Sie sah ihn an. „Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung."

Sie war anders, dass fiel Spike sofort auf. Außerdem war sie seltsamerweise nett zu ihm und nicht so bissig wie vor ihrem Tod und vor der Sache mit dem „Ich liebe dich", das er zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Eine etwas peinliche Stille trat zwischen ihnen ein. „Es hat sich nichts geändert, ich mein, zwischen uns?" fragte Spike.

„Nein, ich denke nicht." gab Buffy ihm darauf zur Antwort.

Er seufzte leicht. „Als hätte ich das erwarten können." murmelte er.

Daraufhin sah sie ihn an. „Äh, nichts." meinte er auf ihren Blick hin. Die Band spielte jetzt einen langsamen Song. „Normalerweise würde ich dich jetzt fragen, ob du mit mir tanzen würdest, obwohl das absolut nicht meine Art ist, aber du würdest so und so nein sagen, weil du ja die Jägerin bist und ich dein Erzfeind und..." Spike beendete seinen Redeschwall, als Buffy seine Hand nahm und ihn zur Tanzfläche zog. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Kann sein, dass ich die Situation nur noch schlimmer mache, aber dann hältst du wenigstens deine Klappe." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Wow, Buffy, dass hier ist alles ein bisschen verwirrend: zuerst willst du mich töten, dann gibst du mir zu verstehen, dass du absolut nichts von mir willst und jetzt tanzt du mit mir?!" Er sah sie etwas verständnislos an.

Sie ließ ihn los. „Ach, Spike." Sie kam sich plötzlich vor, wie eine kleine Lügnerin. Sie hatte durch ihren Tod einiges gelernt, zum Beispiel Spike zu schätzen und das, was er für sie tat. Sie wusste, dass er sich um Dawn gekümmert hatte. Vielleicht war es auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen. „Tut mir leid." sagte sie dann, drehte sich um, ging zur Couch, nahm ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang.

Er folgte ihr. „Warte, Buffy!"

Buffy winkte Willow kurz zu und diese nickte ihr zu. Buffy zog ihre Jacke über. Sie ging durch die Dunkelheit und blieb stehen. „Spike, warum folgst du mir?"

Er trat neben sie. „Na ja..."

Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Hörst du das?" fragte sie plötzlich.

Er nickte. „Hört sich nach einem Kampf an." Er wies zum Friedhof, nahe beim Bronze.

„Okay, dann mal los. Das hat mir so richtig gefehlt." Zusammen gingen sie zum Friedhof. Dort kämpfte ein kleines blondes Mädchen gegen ein paar Vampire.

„Äh, das ist aber nicht die neue Jägerin, oder?"

Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö."

„Wer dann?"

Spike sah sie genervt an. „Du bist echt noch die Alte. Woher soll ich das denn wissen?!"

Buffy sah zu, wie das Mädchen gegen die fünf Vampire kämpfte. Sie war nur die Hälfte von den Vampiren, kämpfte aber besser als jeder andere es hätte tun können. Sie hatte einen festen Tritt und machte gigantische Sprünge.

„Wow." Buffy sah bewundernd zu. Doch bevor das Mädchen seinen Kampf beenden konnte, griff eine junge Frau ein. Sie hatte kinnlanges schwarzes Haar und war in Begleitung eines Mannes.

„Das ist die neue Jägerin. Ungemütliches Ding. Ich dachte immer du wärst schlimm, aber die ist noch viel schlimmer."

„Wir sollten da mal eingreifen." Buffy wies auf das Handgemenge. Die Vampire waren ziemlich schnell erledigt, aber die Jägerin und ihr Wächter nahmen das Mädchen in die Mangel.

„Okay, du bist die Jägerin."

Buffy stürmte los und Spike folgte ihr. „Hey, loslassen!" rief Buffy.

Die Jägerin und der Wächter wichen von dem Mädchen weg, so dass es sich losreißen konnte. Sie blieb bei Buffy stehen. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Das Mädchen nickte und sah Buffy mit einem seltsam vertrauten Lächeln an. Spike kam ebenfalls zu ihnen.

„William der Blutige!" Der Wächter sah ihn an, dann seine Jägerin.

„Spike." sagte diese.

Spike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man ist eben bekannt."

Die Jägerin hob ihren Pflock und griff ihn an, doch Buffy war schneller und hielt das Handgelenk der Jägerin fest. „Das hier ist meine Stadt und ohne meine Erlaubnis werden meine Freunde nicht gepfählt, kapiert?!"

„Wie bitte?! Ich bin hier die Jägerin!" meinte das Mädchen und sah ihren Wächter an. Dieser sah Buffy an. „Äh, dürfte ich fragen, wer Sie sind?"

„Buffy Summers."

Er starrte sie an.

"Aber das ist nicht möglich." meinte die Jägerin wieder.

Buffy seufzte. „Ist es doch, sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier. Und bevor du noch mal in meinem Revier wilderst und Unschuldige angreifst, schließ dich mit meinem Wächter kurz." Sie nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand und gab Spike ein Zeichen. Zusammen verließen die drei den Friedhof.

Das Mädchen warf die Haare zurück. „Vielen Dank."

Buffy lächelte. „Gern geschehen. Wie heißt du? Ich bin Buffy und das ist Spike."

Die Kleine lächelte. „Ich bin Deidre." 

„Bist du nicht noch etwas jung für diesen Job?" Spike wies zum Friedhof.

Deidre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man tut, was man tun muss. Außerdem hatte ich keine andere Wahl." Es klang sehr geheimnisvoll. Sie musterte Buffy und Spike und lächelte.

Spike warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss leider los. Hab einen Termin mit meinem Metzger." Er winkte den beiden zu. „Nacht, Ladys."

Deidre folgte Buffy. „Ist er dein Freund?"

Buffy zog die Brauen hoch. „Nein! Ganz und gar nicht. Nur, na ja, ein Freund und das ist schon zuviel des Guten."

Deidre nickte nur vor sich hin.

„Wo wohnst du? Ich bring dich dann nach Hause." Deidre wurde etwas blass.

„Ich, ähm, ich bin nicht von hier."

Buffy sah sie an. „Und deine Eltern?"

„Wenn sie noch leben, dann nicht hier."

Buffy blieb stehen. „Hey, Kleines, erzähl mir, was los ist!" Sie packte Deidre an den Schultern und Tränen liefen über die Wangen des Mädchens.

„Na ja, ich darf es nicht sagen...mein Dad hat gesagt, ich soll es nicht tun, weil ich den Lauf der Zeit und die Ereignisse vollkommen durcheinander bringe." Dann umarmte sie Buffy fest und schluchzte.

„Hey, ganz ruhig, du kannst mir alles erzählen und ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen." Sie sah dem Mädchen in die Augen.

„Also gut. Ich komme aus der Zukunft."

Jetzt war Buffy doch etwas überrascht, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie starrte Deidre an. „Wie bitte?!"

Das Mädchen nickte. Buffy musste das zuerst einmal verdauen. „Ähm, okay, wir gehen jetzt zu mir nach Hause und dort kannst du mir alles in Ruhe erzählen." Zehn Minuten später kamen sie an. Sie betraten das Haus.

„Hey, Buffy, wo...?" Dawn sah sie an und dann das kleine Mädchen.

"Hallo." sagte Deidre.

Buffy schob das Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer. „Deidre, das ist meine Schwester Dawn. Dawn, das ist Deidre."

„Hallo." meinte jetzt auch Dawn.

Buffy sah Dawn bittend an. "Machst du unserem kleinen Gast eine heiße Schokolade?"

Dawn nickte und verschwand in der Küche, während Buffy Deidre auf der Couch niederdrückte. Sie setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel. „Okay, du kommst also aus der Zukunft." stellte Buffy die Tatsache fest. Deidre nickte.

Buffy sah das Mädchen an. Sie hatte dunkelblondes Haar, das zwischen Kinn und Schulter hing. Ihre Augen hatten ein wundervolles strahlendes blau. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose und darüber eine schwarze Jacke, die sie eben geöffnet hatte. Darunter trug sie einen roten Wollpullover. „Und weshalb bist du hier?"

 Deidres Blick wurde unendlich traurig. „Die Welt...in der Zukunft...sie geht unter. Wie weiß ich nicht, nur das es plötzlich anfing. Stürme, Flutwellen und vieles mehr." Sie schwieg kurz. „Mein Dad hat mich in einem mit einem Zauber versiegelten Luftschutzkeller gesperrt, bevor es richtig losgegangen ist. Er sagte, er müsse meine Mom suchen. Und er sagte mir, dass sich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt ein Portal öffnen würde. Ich sollte durchspringen und würde in der Vergangenheit landen. Dort sollte ich bleiben, bis er mich wieder zurückholt. Und das tue ich nun." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Hey, Kleines." Buffy kam zu ihr.

„Ich vermisse meine Eltern so schrecklich. Ich will wieder nach Hause."

Buffy umarmte sie. „Scht. Alles wird wieder gut." Deidre beruhigte sich etwas. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Kleines?"

Deidre nahm das Taschentuch, das Buffy ihr hingehalten hatte und schnäuzte. „Gerade zwölf geworden."

Buffy lächelte. Sie war schon süß. Dawn kam mit zwei Tassen ins Wohnzimmer. Eine reichte sie Buffy und eine Deidre. „Hier."

Deidre nahm die Tasse. „Vielen Dank." sagte sie höflich.

Wohlerzogenes Mädchen, dachte Buffy. Ihr Englisch klang wie eine schlechte Mischung aus britischem und amerikanischem Englisch. Sie trank einen Schluck von dem Kaffee, den Dawn ihr gemacht hatte und beobachtete wie Deidre ihren Kakao trank.

Dawn sah Buffy an. "Ich geh ins Bett, ich muss morgen früh raus." Buffy nickte.

„Kann ich dir denn irgendwie helfen, Deidre?" fragte sie.

Deidre sah Buffy an. „Kann ich hier bleiben? Ich weiß nicht ob was anderes möglich ist. Das einzige, was mein Daddy noch gesagt hat ist, dass das Übel in dieser Zeit liegen würde und erst in unserer ausbrechen würde."

„Dein Daddy ist wohl sehr schlau, was?"

Auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens breitete sich ein wunderschönes Lächeln aus. Die Kleine nickte. „Er ist der beste Daddy, den man haben kann. Er ist total klug und erzählt mir immer tolle Geschichten." Ihr Blick wurde wieder traurig. „Ich hoffe, dass er noch lebt. Das hier hab ich von ihm." Sie zog eine Kette unter ihrem Pullover hervor. Ein roter Stein hing daran. „Das ist ein Blutstein." erklärte sie.

„Der ist wunderschön." lächelte Buffy.

Deidre trank den Kakao aus und gähnte.

„Du solltest besser etwas schlafen. Komm mit." Zusammen mit Buffy ging sie die Treppe rauf. „Du kannst hier in meinem Bett schlafen." Sie wies auf ihr Bett. „Warte mal." Buffy ging zu ihrem Schrank und nahm ein T-Shirt raus. „Das kannst du zum Schlafen anziehen." Deidre nahm es, zog sich um und kroch in Buffys Bett.

„Gute Nacht, kleine Deidre."

„Gute Nacht, Buffy."

Buffy schloss lächelnd die Zimmertür hinter sich. Sie hatte ihren Schlafanzug mitgenommen, ging kurz ins Badezimmer und dann ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. Sie legte sich in das große Bett und zog die Decke über sich. Sie dachte noch etwas über das kleine Mädchen nach und was sie über die Zukunft gesagt hatte. Sie musste mehr darüber erfahren.

Deidre kuschelte sich in Buffys Bett. Sie griff nach dem kleinen rosa Plüschschwein, das unter dem Kissen lag. „Mr. Gordo." flüsterte sie, bevor sie einschlief.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Kapitel 2

_Hier kommt auch schon Kapitel 2!_

_Vielen, vielen Dank an Yury für die beiden Reviews!!! knuffs_

Kapitel 2 

Buffy wurde am nächsten Morgen von Dawn geweckt. „Hey, ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich nach der Schule noch bei Willow und Tara vorbei gehe."

Buffy setzte sich gähnend auf. „Ist okay. Grüß beide recht nett von mir und sag ihnen, dass wir uns heute Abend noch sehen."

Dawn nickte. „Okay, mach ich. Soll ich ihnen sagen, dass ihr euch in der Magic Box trefft?"

 „Gut. Dann bis heute Mittag."

„Viel Spaß in der Schule."

„Ja, klar, Scherzkeks." Dawn verschwand.

Buffy stand auf und gähnte noch mal. Sie ging ins Bad und putzte ihre Zähne und warf dann einen Blick in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer. Deidre lag zusammengerollt in Buffys Bett. Sie schien fest zu schlafen. In ihrem Arm lag ihr kleines Plüschschwein Mr. Gordo. Buffy seufzte. Das Mädchen tat ihr leid. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Eltern noch lebten.

Plötzlich drehte sich das Mädchen. „Daddy, Mommy." flüsterte sie unter Tränen. Buffy ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie strich ihr übers Haar.

Deidre öffnete die Augen. „Mommy?"

„Nein, ich bin's Buffy."

Deidre sah aus, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch sie schwieg. Deidre rieb sich die Augen. „Oh." meinte sie nur und spielte mit Mr. Gordo rum.

„Lust auf ein Frühstück? Mit Pfannkuchen und Sirup?" fragte Buffy. Sie wusste, das war keine Entschädigung, aber den Tag mit einem guten Frühstück zu beginnen machte jeden schlechten Tag gleich besser.

Deidre nickte. „Ja." Sie rutschte aus Buffys Bett.

„Du kannst gerne duschen gehen, wenn du möchtest. Komm ich zeig dir das Badezimmer." Deidre folgte ihr. „Hier liegen Handtücher und da ist eine Zahnbürste für dich."

„Danke. Das ist sehr nett."

Buffy lächelte. „Ich bin unten und mache Frühstück. Ich hab dir auch einen andere Pullover von Dawn hingelegt."

Deidre nickte und Buffy ließ die Zwölfjährige alleine. Sie sah sich im Badezimmer um und entschied zu duschen. Dabei dachte sie an ihre Mom und ihren Dad. Sie hoffte, dass es beiden gut ging. Doch sicher konnte sie nicht sein. Während draußen die Apokalypse getobt hatte, hatte sie in diesem Keller gesessen. Alleine. Und darauf gewartet, dass sich das Portal öffnete. Tränen traten wieder in ihre Augen, doch sie wischte sie schnell weg. Sie wollte stark sein. Sie hatte es ihrem Daddy versprochen. Sie berührte den Stein um ihren Hals. Dann warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel. Ihre Augen nahmen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Sie würde es schaffen. Da war ja jetzt Buffy, die ihr bestimmt helfen würde. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging zurück in Buffys Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen.

„Hey, da bist du ja." meinte Buffy fröhlich, als Deidre in die Küche kam.

„Hab nur schnell geduscht." Sie nahm einen Teller von Buffy entgegen auf dem Pfannkuchen lagen. „Lecker."

Buffy lächelte. Sie reichte ihr Himbeersirup. „Oder magst du lieber Schokoladensauce?"

Deidre grinste. „Beides!"

Buffy sah sie überrascht an. „Hey, so mag ich meine Pfannkuchen auch am liebsten." Sie setzen sich zusammen und frühstückten. „So, Deidre, was machen wir denn nun mit dir?"

Deidre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss warten, bis mein Daddy mich wieder abholt."

Buffy nickte. „Okay, dann werde ich dir heute mal ein paar meiner Freunde vorstellen."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Giles war ziemlich früh in der Magic Box, denn er und Anya machten eine Art Dienstbesprechung und waren sich bei ihren unterschiedlichen Ansichten mal wieder in die Haare geraten. Wie sooft.

„Giles, das war schon wieder eine falsche Bestellung! Ich kann doch nichts dafür, ich kümmere mich um die Geldangelegenheiten und das Ambiente." Anya stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Giles an.

Er seufzte. „Anya, ich war aber eine Weile nicht hier. Und in dieser Zeit wurden die Bestellungen gemacht." Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und sah die Ex-Dämonin an.

Anya zog eine Schnute und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne. „Na ja...vielleicht ein Poltergeist." schlug sie vor.

„Ja, genau, wir haben bestimmt einen Poltergeist." Giles beließ es dabei. „Dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass er die Kisten so schnell wie möglich ausräumt."

Anya strahlte ihn an. „Schon unterwegs!" meinte sie, schnappte die Kiste und verschwand in ihrem kleinen Lagerraum.

Im selben Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und das Glöckchen erklang. Giles drehte sich um. Er war heute sehr bequem gekleidet, Jeans und Pullover. Ein Mann war zur Tür herein gekommen. Er trug einen steifen dunklen Nadelstreifenanzug und nahm seinen Hut ab. Er hatte schütteres Haar und Giles Augen verengten sich, als er ihn sah. „Guten Morgen, Giles." sagte er in einem ebenso steifen Englisch, das perfekt zu seiner ganzen Erscheinung passte.

Giles musste sich beherrschen nicht gleich unfreundlich zu werden. „Was wollen Sie, Milton?" fragte er an der Stelle eines Grußes.

„Begrüßt man so einen Kollegen?" Gegenfrage. Oh wie er Milton hasste. „Wir sind keine Kollegen mehr. Ich arbeite nicht mehr für den Rat. Was wollen Sie?" 

Milton kam zu ihm. „Nun ja, ich hätte da nur ein paar Fragen." Er wies zu dem Tisch. „Können wir uns setzen?"

„Bitte. Ich stehe lieber."

Milton nahm Platz. „Nun, Giles, ich hatte gestern nacht während der Patrouille mit meiner Jägerin ein interessantes Zusammentreffen mit einer jungen Frau, die sich als Buffy Summers vorgestellt hatte. Aber nach meinen Informationen ist ihre Jägerin vor einer Weile verstorben."

Giles schoss ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Er wollte etwas Bösartiges erwidern, als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete.

„Morgen, Giles." Buffy kam mit Deidre im Schlepptau in den Laden und erblickte Milton sofort. „Oh, Sie schon wieder." meinte sie dann weniger erfreut. Sie umarmte Giles kurz. „Das ist Deidre." Stellte sie das Mädchen vor.

„Hallo." sagte das kleine Mädchen.

"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Deidre." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Milton. „Wenn das die junge Dame ist, auf die Sie in der letzten Nacht gestoßen sind, das ist Buffy Summers."

Milton stand auf. „Aber wie...?"

„Ist doch egal." meinte Buffy. „Ich bin wieder da." Sie trat auf ihn zu. „Und ich hab Ihnen ja gesagt, lassen Sie meine Freunde in Ruhe und halten Sie ihre Jägerin im Zaum."

„Spike ist einer der gefährlichsten Vampire, nach Angelus." Buffy lachte. „Der gehört auch zu meinen Freunden und Spike ist alles, nur nicht gefährlich."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" ertönte es hinter ihnen. Spike hatte den Laden durch die Hintertür betreten und warf seine Decke auf die Theke. „Ich bin die absolut bösartigste Kreatur, die die Welt je gesehen hat." Dabei setzte er ein breites Grinsen auf und strubbelte Deidre durch die Haare. „Hey, Kleines."

Deidre schenkte Spike ein Lächeln.

Milton sah Giles an. „Ich werde mit dem Rat sprechen!" Er klang empört, doch Giles hatte nur ein schwaches Lächeln für ihn übrig. „Der kann keinem von uns etwas anhaben. Und nun guten Tag. Ich habe zu tun."

Buffy sah Milton an als würde sie ihn rausschmeißen, wenn er Giles Aufforderung nicht folgte und Milton ergriff förmlich schon die Flucht. Buffy sah Giles an, als der Wächter weg war. „Das ist mal ein unangenehmer Mensch und ich dachte ihr Briten wärt alle so höflich und nett." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Dann wandte sie sich an Spike. „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Ist es nicht Schlafenszeit für kleine Vampire?"

Spike sah sie an und verzog den Mund. Sie wollte ihn bloß wieder provozieren. Sie war noch immer Buffy, daran änderte ein kurzzeitiger Tod wohl nichts. „Ich wollte sehn wie's der Kleinen geht und da bei euch keiner Zuhause war, bin ich hierher gekommen."

„Schön, jetzt weißt du, wie's ihr geht."

Spike setzte sich in aller Ruhe. „Was ist? Gestern haben wir uns doch auch gut verstanden oder machst du heute wieder einen auf bissig."

„Giles?" Buffy sah ihren Wächter an.

« Nun… » mehr sagte er nicht, denn er sah Deidre wieder an. „Sag mal, woher kommst du denn?" Er sah Buffy fragend an.

„Setz dich doch, Deidre. Sie kommt aus der Zukunft."

Giles sah überrascht aus. „Aus der Zukunft?"

Deidre nickte und fasste noch mal das zusammen, was sie Buffy am Vorabend erzählt hatte.

Grübelnd hatte Giles sich nun auch gesetzt. „Das bedeute also, dass in der Zukunft das Ende droht und unwiderruflich ist." zog er als Schlussfolgerung.

Deidre nickte. „Und die Wurzel dieses Bösen liegt schon hier in unserer Zeit?" fragte er noch mal nach.

„So etwas in der Art hat mein Daddy gesagt."

Giles begann zu grübeln. „Ich werde einmal ein paar Bücher über Zukunftsprophezeihungen durchsehen."

Buffy nickte. „Tun Sie das. Ich werde mit Deidre noch ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen kaufen gehen. Wir sehn uns später."

Spike blieb bei Giles zurück und sah Buffy nach. Deidre drehte sich zu Spike um und lächelte. Und doch erkannte er den traurigen Ausdruck in Deidres Augen. Es war der gleiche, den er in der letzten Zeit ständig in Buffys Augen gesehen hatte.

Giles sah von einem Buch auf. „Haben Sie etwas gefunden, Spike?"

Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts was auf unsere Zeit oder die Zukunft zutrifft. Wir hätten die Kleine vielleicht fragen sollen, aus welchem Jahr sie kommt."

Giles nickte. „Daran hab ich auch nicht gedacht." gab er zu.

Spike legte das Buch auf den Tisch. „Tja, dann müssen wir wohl warten bis Buffy und die kleine Lady wieder herkommen." Er stand auf und zog ein weiteres Buch aus Giles Bücherregal und setzte sich wieder. „Meinen Sie, die Kleine wurde hergeschickt, um uns zu warnen? Damit wir diese Gefahr stoppen?"

„Es wäre gut möglich." Giles war erstaunt, das Spike soviel Anteil an diesem Fall nahm. Okay, er hatte für Dawn den Babysitter gespielt nach Buffys Tod, aber er hatte es vorgezogen sich nach ihrer Rückkehr aus allen ihre Aktivitäten rauszuhalten. „Warum interessiert Sie das so sehr?" fragte Giles und sah ihn an.

Spike sah von seiner Lektüre nicht auf. „Weil ich glaube, dass dieses Mädchen unsere Hilfe braucht." Nun sah er Giles doch an. „In ihren Augen, da war etwas Todtrauriges. Kein zwölfjähriges Mädchen darf einen solchen Ausdruck in seinen Augen haben."

Giles war überrascht so etwas zu hören.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht so an! Verdammt, mit den Jahren wird man sentimental." Er sah wieder in das Buch.

Giles stand seufzend auf. Xander hatte Anya vor einer viertel Stunde abgeholt. Sie wollten etwas wegen ihrer Hochzeit erledigen. „Wollen Sie auch einen Tee?" fragte Giles.

„Danke, ja." sagte Spike ohne seine Augen von dem Buch zu nehmen. Giles hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihm unangenehm war, was er vorhin gesagt hatte. Aber genau diese Aussage hatte Spike in Giles Achtung um einiges höher gestellt. Er kochte Tee und brachte die zwei Tassen zum Tisch.

„Danke." Spike trank einen Schluck.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Buffy und Deidre gingen richtig schön shoppen und es sah so aus, als konnte sie das Mädchen für eine Weile von ihrem Heimweh ablenken. Sie hatten ein paar tolle Kleider gekauft, total modisch und schick, zumindest für diese Zeit. „Hey, willst du noch eine dieser hübschen bunten Ketten?" fragte Buffy, als sie an einem kleinen Geschäft vorbei kamen, wo es eine Menge Accessoires gab.

Deidre schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wies auf den Blutstein, der um ihren Hals baumelte. „Ich lege dir hier so und so nie ab. Da brauche ich keine neue Kette."

Buffy lächelte. „Schon gut. War ja nur ein Vorschlag." Sie schlenderten weiter durch die Sunnydale Mall. Deidres Blicke gingen ein paar Mal zu verschiedenen Geschäften, aber  nichts war dabei, was ernsthaft ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Aber sie schien es zu genießen mit Buffy einkaufen zu gehen. Sie hatte irgendwann Buffys Hand ergriffen. „Du?"

Buffy sah sie an. « Was denn?"

„Können wir ein Eis essen gehen?"

Buffy lächelte. „Sicher doch."

Bei der nächsten Eisdiele in der Mall machten sie Halt und setzten sich. „Was möchtest du denn?"

Deidre überlegte. „Hm, Schokolade und Zitrone, bitte."

Buffy nickte lächelnd und bestellte für sie beide. „Hör mal, Deidre, auch wenn das jetzt vielleicht nicht sehr taktvoll ist, aber möchtest du nicht etwas über dich und deine Eltern erzählen? Ich weiß, es ist bestimmt schwer für dich, weil du jetzt hier bist, aber du bist hier nicht alleine. Du hast mich."

Deidre sah sie an. Dann nach kurzem Überlegen nickte sie. „Meine Mom ist toll. Sie hat immer gute Laune und backt immer mit mir Kekse. Und sie macht mir immer Frühstück und Schulbrote. Sie ist die beste Mom, die man haben kann."

Buffy lächelte über den Eifer mit dem sie von ihrer Mom erzählt hatte. „Und dein Dad?"

Deidre lächelte. „Daddy ist der beste. Er erlaubt immer alles und erfüllt mir jeden Wunsch." Sie grinste. „Außerdem kann er gut Geschichten erzählen, das macht er immer, wenn er mich ins Bett bringt. Und er beschützt mich." Jetzt klang ihre Stimme wieder traurig. Dieses Mädchen liebte seine Eltern sehr.

„Hey, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Du wirst sie bestimmt beide lebend wiedersehen." Deidre lächelte wieder. „Was ist mit der Schule? Deinen Hobbys?"

„Hm, ich lese viel. Und zeichne gerne. Ich mache gerne Ausflüge mit meinen Eltern. Das ist immer lustig." erzählte sie und vergaß so tatsächlich etwas von ihrem Kummer.

„Und die Vampirjagd?" fragte Buffy.

Deidre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es eben." meinte sie lächelnd.

„Aber was ist mit dir und Spike?" fragte sie dann.

„Was soll sein?" fragte Buffy. „Er ist ein Vampir, falls du das noch nicht mitbekommen hast, Deidre, und er geht mir gerne auf die Nerven. Das kann er besonders gut." Buffy schnitt eine Grimasse und Deidre grinste. Doch ein geheimnisvoller Glanz erstrahlte in ihren Augen. Buffy sah auf die Uhr, nachdem sie ihr Eis aufgegessen hatten. „So, wir sollten nun wieder zu Giles zurückgehen. Er wartet sicher schon und wenn wir Glück haben, dann hat er etwas gefunden, was uns auf die Spur der Apokalypse in deiner Zeit bringt."

Deidre nickte und folgte Buffy wieder zurück zur Magic Box.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Doch Giles und Spike hatten nichts gefunden. „Es ist zum verrückt werden. Da weiß man, dass sich etwas in dieser Zeit einnistet und man findet nichts." Giles war nervös.

„Giles, Sie haben alles getan, was Sie jetzt tun konnten." Buffy sah ihn an.

Selbst Deidre nickte. „Es ist etwas, was in dieser Zeit klein und unscheinbar ist und erst mit den Jahren wächst und seine Kraft aus dem Höllenschlund bezieht." Buffy starrte Deidre an. Dieses kleine Mädchen hatte ein für sein Alter sehr großes Wissen und dann noch über Dinge, die sie so und so nicht wissen sollte.

„Du bist mir schon eine." meinte Buffy belustigt. „Du weißt Dinge, von denen du mir nicht sagen willst, woher du sie weißt."

Deidre lächelte. „Von meinem Daddy."

Giles sah Deidre an. „Es ist alles etwas, das erst mit der Zeit wächst." Er begann wieder zu grübeln. „Ich werde heute noch einige Bücher wälzen."

Spike kam derweil von der kleinen Galerie, auf der eine kleine Privatbibliothek war. Er hatte ein Buch in der Hand. „Giles ich werde das hier mitnehmen. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob was Wichtiges drin steht, aber es scheint mir interessant." Er warf Deidre einen Blick zu. „Und? Wie war's shoppen?"

Deidre lächelte. „Schön." meinte sie leicht zurückhaltend. Spike sah, dass der Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht verschwunden war. „Also, ich geh dann mal." Sein Blick ging aus dem Laden. „Na, da die Sonne schon weg ist werde ich dann mal hier raus gehen. Man sieht sich." Damit verließ Spike den Laden.

Eine halbe Stunde später fuhr Giles Buffy und Deidre nach Hause. Auf dem Anrufbeantworter war eine Nachricht von Dawn. Sie würde bei Willow und Tara übernachten, was Buffy nichts ausmachte. Sie wusste, dass sie dort gut aufgehoben war.

Willow und Tara hatten sich eine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe des Universitätsgebäudes genommen. Deidre nahm sich ein paar Kekse, die Buffy auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt hatte. Buffy war gerade im Begriff sich zu setzten, als im Flur ein grelles Licht erstrahlte, heller als jedes Licht, das sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Es war ein Portal, dass war Buffy sofort klar.

Als das Licht erlosch sprang Deidre mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf. „Daddy!" Und Buffy traute ihren Augen nicht. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Kapitel 3

Daaaaaaaaaaanke wieder mal an Yury, erstens für die Arbeit, die sie sich mit meiner Story macht und zweitens für die lieben Reviews!! knuffs

Kapitel 3 

„Daddy!" Deidre schloss ihn in die Arme.

„Sonnenschein." flüsterte er.

Buffy beobachtete das rührende Vater-Tochter-Wiedersehen. Doch sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was sie da sah, oder besser wen! Deidres Vater erhob sich langsam, denn er hatte sich nieder gekniet um Deidre fest in seine Arme zu schließen. Jetzt sah er Buffy an.

„Was...?" fragte Buffy und sah Deidre an. „Das ist dein Vater?" fragte sie dann.

Deidre nickte und hatte seine Hand ergriffen. Buffy begutachtete Deidres Vater genau. Er war groß, gutaussehend und ihr so bekannt und doch so fremd. „Hallo, Buffy."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Spike." sagte sie dann.

Er kam zusammen mit Deidre auf sie zu. Er trug schwarze Kleider, anders, als in dieser Zeit und seinen schwarzen Ledermantel.

Buffy musste sich setzten. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Aber jetzt wurde ihr einiges klar. Sie konnte sich Deidres Wissen erklären.

Deidres Daddy sah sie an. „Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dir Umstände bereitet habe, aber ich hielt es am sichersten Deidre her zu schicken."

 „Weshalb?" fragte Buffy schließlich, als sie ihre Sprache wiederfand.

Spike sah lächelnd auf Deidre hinab. „Sie ist deine Tochter." sagte er dann.

Sie starrte ihn an und spürte, wie ihre Knie nachgaben. Sie schaffte es gerade noch bis zur Couch und ließ sich dort nieder. Deidre blieb stehen, doch Spike kam auf sie zu und kniete vor ihr nieder. Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit deiner Zukunft konfrontiere, aber es geht nicht anders. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

Buffy schluckte hart und sah ihn an. Sie konnte das alles nicht glauben. Das würde bedeuten sie und Spike würden einander näher kommen. Das war etwas zuviel für sie. Sie warf einen Blick zu Deidre, die jetzt sehr unsicher schien. Sie holte tief Luft und sah Spike an. „In Ordnung, es geht mir gut." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

„Danke." sagte Spike. „Ich kann und darf dir nicht viel sagen, aber die Zukunft sieht zurzeit nicht rosig aus."

Deidre zappelte schließlich rum und kam zu ihnen. „Daddy, was ist mit Mom?"

Spike sah sie an und Deidre kamen die Tränen. „Ich hab sie nicht gefunden, Sonnenschein." Deidre umarmte ihn. „Aber ich weiß, dass sie nicht tot ist. Deine Mom stirbt nicht einfach so." Dabei sah er Buffy an. „Hör zu, Sonnenschein, ich muss weiter nach den anderen suchen. Angel muss irgendwo zwischen Sunnydale und L.A. sein. Wenn ich ihn gefunden habe, werden wir die anderen suchen. Du musst hier bleiben und versuchen die Wurzel des Bösen zu finden."

Deidre nickte tapfer. „Ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass sie bei dir sicher ist, oder?"

Buffy nickte. „Ich werde auf sie aufpassen."

Er lächelte und stand auf. „Danke." Er umarmte seine kleine süße Tochter. „Es wird alles gut und wir seh'n uns bald wieder."

Deidre bemühte sich nicht loszuheulen. „Okay, Daddy."

Spike gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund. "Mach's gut, Sonnenscheinchen." Damit zauberte er wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich noch mal an Buffy.

„Ich werde es keinem erzählen. Damit es nicht noch mehr Verwirrungen gibt." meinte sie dann.

„Solltest du aber tun, wenn es nicht anders geht." sagte er und kam näher. Er sah ihr in die Augen und Buffy bekam äußerst weiche Knie. „Falls ich dich nie wiedersehen sollte..." Bevor Buffy etwas tun konnte küsste er sie auf den Mund.

Ein warmes elektrisierendes Gefühl durchfuhr sie. Noch bevor sie etwas tun konnte hatte er das Portal geöffnet und war wieder verschwunden. Zurück blieben eine ziemlich verwirrte Buffy und ihre zukünftige Tochter, die zu ihr kam und ihre Hand ergriff.

„Ich glaub's noch immer nicht!" Buffy saß wieder auf der Couch und Deidre neben ihr. „Du bist so süß." flüsterte Buffy und sah sie an. „Sonnenschein." Sie strich Deidres Haare nach hinten.

„Das macht Mom auch immer."

Buffy lächelte. „Ich muss es Spike sagen, nicht?"

Deidre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ja. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir die Wurzel suchen, von der Daddy sprach." Sie schwieg kurz. „Ich hoffe, er findet Mom."

Buffy lächelte. „Bestimmt." Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Hey, für kleine Mädchen ist jetzt Schlafenszeit."

Sie lachte. „Okay, aber nur wenn du mich ins Bett bringst." Bat Deidre. Zusammen gingen sie nach oben. Deidre putzte Zähne und zog einen Schlafanzug von Buffy an. Buffy reichte ihr Mr. Gordo.

„Danke." Deidre streichelte das Stofffell des Schweins. „Mir fehlt mein Zuhause. Meine Eltern." gestand sie leise.

Buffy zog sie in ihre Arme. „Ich bin für dich da. Egal, was passiert. Aber jetzt schlaf etwas." Deidre nickte und sank auf Buffys Bett nieder. Sie schlief nach ein paar Minuten ein.

Buffy erhob sich und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie war müde und noch immer etwas angeschlagen von dieser Sache. Sie zog sich im Bad langsam aus. Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche, aber einen klaren Gedanken konnte sie nicht fassen. Sie dachte an das, was sie gerade erfahren hatte. Einerseits musste sie lächeln. Sie würde eine wundervolle Tochter haben. Aber andererseits...mit Spike. Diese Vorstellung rief Übelkeit in ihr hervor. Obwohl der Kuss nicht schlecht gewesen war. Sie drehte das Wasser ab und lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die kalte Wand.

Sie musste es Spike sagen. Es war ihre Pflicht, zumindest würde sie ihr Gewissen beruhigen. Sie wollte es loswerden. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war zwar schon spät, aber sie konnte Giles bestimmt noch erreichen. Sie schnappte sich schnell ein Handtuch.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Giles hatte nicht lange gezögert und war zu Buffy gekommen. „Was ist denn los? Du hast am Telefon sehr aufgewühlt geklungen."

Buffy nickte. „Ja. Ich hab Tee gekocht, wollen Sie auch einen?" Er nickte und sie holte zwei Tassen aus dem Küchenschrank und goss aus. „Hören Sie, ich hab Ihnen doch erzählt, dass Deidre aus der Zukunft kommt." Er nickte und sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und er tat es ihr gleich. „Nun ja…wir hatten vorhin Besuch von ihrem Vater aus der Zukunft. Er hat uns erklärt, dass wir die Wurzel des Übels in dieser Zeit suchen, finden und vernichten sollen."

„Aber das ist doch gut, so erfahren wir mehr darüber."

Buffy sah ihn an. „Giles, das ist ja auch nicht mein Problem. Spike ist Deidres Vater!"

Giles machte große Augen.

„Oh." meinte er nur.

„Ja, und nun kommt das Beste: ich bin ihre Mutter!"

Jetzt klappte Giles die Kinnlade runter. „Du…du bist ihre Mutter?!"

Buffy nickte und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „So habe ich auch reagiert. Was soll ich jetzt machen Giles? Deidres Vater, also der Spike aus der Zukunft, meinte, dass ich, wenn es nötig ist, erzählen soll, was in der Zukunft geschieht. Nun weiß ich nicht, ob ich es Spike sagen soll. Einerseits hat er ja das Recht es zu erfahren, aber andererseits weiß ich nicht, ob ich will, dass er es erfährt." Sie seufzte.

Giles hatte sich von dem Schock erholt. „Ich denke, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du es ihm sagst, dann könnt ihr offener mit der Sache umgehen. Es sei denn, du kannst ihm weiterhin normal gegenüber treten, dann sag es ihm nicht. Buffy, diese Entscheidung kannst nur du selbst treffen."

Sie nickte. „Danke, dass Sie noch hergekommen sind, Giles."

Er nickte lächelnd und stand auf. „So, dann werde ich mal wieder. Ich werde noch etwas in dem Buch nachlesen."

Buffy nickte und brachte ihn noch zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Giles."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Buffy konnte in dieser Nacht nicht besonders viel schlafen. Sie lag wach, starrte die Decke an und dachte nach. Das alles verwirrte sie so sehr. Doch sie dachte an Deidre. Sie war so unglaublich süß. Buffy rollte sich zur Seite und sah auf das Bild ihrer Mom, das auf dem Nachttisch stand. „Ach, Mom." Sie fragte sich, was ihre Mutter tun wohl tun würde. Aber darauf wusste sie keine Antwort, denn ihre Mom wäre wohl nie in eine solche Situation gelangt.

Buffy wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als sich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und Deidre ins Zimmer schlüpfte. „Hey." meinte Buffy.

„Hey. Kann ich bei dir schlafen?" Buffy lächelte, als sie Deidre sah. Sie trug ihr T-Shirt, ihre Haare waren total verstrubbelt und sie hatte Mr. Gordo im Arm.

„Klar doch." Buffy hob die Decke hoch und klopfte neben sich aufs Bett. Deidre kroch zu ihr ins Bett. Buffy strich sanft über die weichen Haare des Mädchens.

„Alles okay?" fragte Buffy. „Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

Deidre nickte. „Alles wird wieder gut, dass verspreche ich dir. Schlaf jetzt."

Deidre kuschelte sich an ihre zukünftige Mom und schlief ein. Buffy lag noch eine Weile wach und lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atem der Kleinen, bis sie auch einschlief.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Buffy ziemlich früh auf. Deidre schlief noch fest. Buffy beobachtete sie lächelnd und suchte etwas von sich und Spike in ihr. Und sie fand einige Dinge. Sie hatte zum Beispiel Spikes Augen. Das war ihr gestern sofort aufgefallen.

Sie seufzte leise und strich über Deidres Haare. Das Wichtigste war jetzt allerdings, dass sie so schnell wie möglich herausfanden, wer oder was Schuld an dem Zustand in der Zukunft war.

Leise stand sie auf, um Deidre nicht zu wecken. Sie putze zuerst einmal Zähne und als sie nach unten kam, kam Dawn gerade nach Hause. „Hey, guten Morgen, Buffy."

„Morgen Dawn." Dawn folgte ihrer großen Schwester in die Küche. „Na, gibt's was Neues?"

Buffy nickte. „Mehr oder weniger." Sie erzählte Dawn, was gestern geschehen war, aber nichts von der Tatsache, dass Spike und sie die Eltern von Deidre waren.

„Wow. Man, die Kleine muss schreckliches Heimweh haben."

Buffy nickte.

„Guten Morgen." Deidre lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein."

Dawn war etwas überrascht über die Vertrautheit, die plötzlich zwischen Buffy und Deidre bestand. Deidre setzte sich neben Buffy an den Tisch und aß die Pfannkuchen, die Buffy ihr hinstellte. Buffy beobachtete sie lächelnd dabei.

„Tja, ansonsten habt ihr noch nichts raus gefunden?" fragte Dawn.

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das heißt, ich weiß es nicht, denn Giles und Spike wollten sich etwas kundig machen. Das erfahren wir also erst später. Kommst du mit?"

Dawn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich treffe mich mit Kevin." meinte sie glücklich lächelnd.

Buffy lächelte zurück. „Na dann viel Spaß!"

„Danke, werde ich haben. Ich werde mich dann mal umziehen gehen."

Buffy nickte und Dawn ließ die beiden alleine. „Gut geschlafen?" fragte Buffy und Deidre nickte. „Ja." Dann sah sie auf ihren Teller und wieder zu Buffy.

„Magst du Spike denn nicht einmal ein ganz kleines bisschen?" fragte sie.

Buffy rang mit sich und griff nach Deidres Hand. „Nun ja, ein kleines bisschen vielleicht. Aber Liebe ist das noch nicht, Sonnenschein, falls du das meinst."

Deidre nickte leicht. „Mh." meinte sie nur und aß weiter.

Buffy strich ihr wieder die Haare zurück. „Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, nicht wahr?"

Deidre lächelte und nickte glücklich.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Spike hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und in dem Buch geblättert. Er hatte ein paar Stellen in diesem Buch gefunden, die seiner Meinung nach etwas mit der Wurzel allen Übels in der Zukunft zu tun haben könnten.

Er lag auf seinem Bett und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Er war müde. Also legte er das Buch beiseite, drückte die Zigarette wieder aus und versuchte einzuschlafen. Doch was geschah? Nichts! Wie immer. Er seufzte. Er musste wieder etwas an Buffy denken. Sie war einfach ständig in seinen Gedanken. Und hey, manchmal war sie richtig nett zu ihm. Aber eben nur manchmal. Und dann gab es wieder die Tage, an denen sie einfach nur fies zu ihm war. Okay, zugegeben, sie war etwas anders, seit sie zurück war. Zumindest ein bisschen. Sie schien das Leben etwas anders zu sehn. Er seufzte laut. Manchmal würde er sie am liebsten töten. Und doch wusste er, dass er das auch nicht könnte, selbst wenn er diesen Chip loswerden würde. Und genau das machte ihm Angst. Diese Liebe zur Jägerin. Spike drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Buffy brachte Deidre wieder mit in die Magic Box und stellte sie Willow und Tara vor. Deidre war bemüht so zu tun, als würde sie Willow und Tara erst kennen lernen.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Deidre." sagte Tara und Deidre schenkte der Hexe ein Lächeln.

„Mich auch." meinte sie fast schüchtern.

Der Tag verging ziemlich schnell und ohne weitere Ergebnisse. Deidre machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. Buffy stand auf. „So, ich gehe auf die Jagd. Hat jemand von euch heute Spike schon gesehen?"

Xander sah sie an. „Seit wann vermisst du ihn?"

Buffy warf Xander einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Schon gut!" meinte er.

„Kann ich mitkommen?" fragte Deidre.

Buffy sah sie an und wollte zuerst nein sagen, doch sie hatte die Kleine kämpfen sehen und sie war sehr gut gewesen. Sie lächelte. „Ja, dann lass uns gehen. Wir gehen nachher sofort nach Hause, Giles. Bis morgen dann. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn sie etwas finden." Giles nickte.

Buffy und Deidre gingen mit Pflöcken bewaffnet über den Friedhof. „Hey Ladys!"

Deidre strahlte förmlich, als sie Spike sah. „Spike!" rief sie und lief zu ihm.

 „Hey, kleiner Engel." Er sah sie an. „Sorry, hab etwas verpennt. Hab hier aber einige interessante Sachen gefunden. Ist Giles noch in der Magic Box?"

Buffy nickte. „Ja, das ist er."

Spike wandte sich wieder an Deidre. „Na? Geht ihr auf die Jagd?"

Deidre hielt den Pflock hoch und nickte. „Dann fangt mal an!" Er wies auf die beiden Vampire, die gerade aus ihren Gräbern stiegen.

„Oh nein!" meinte Buffy plötzlich. „Da kommt die neue Jägerelite!" Sie wies auf die neue Jägerin.

Spike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann überlass es doch ihr. Wow!" Er wich zurück, als sich ein helles glänzendes Portal öffnete. Buffy und Deidre kannten das ja bereits und warteten gespannt ab. Als das Licht erlosch stand ein Junge dort, wo das Licht gewesen war.

Er war etwa so alt wie Dawn, vielleicht auch ein Jahr jünger und sah für sein Alter gar nicht mal so schlecht aus.

„Ben!"

„Deidre!" Der Junge kam auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Sag, wie geht es Daddy? Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Ben, wie sie den Jungen nannte, nickte. „Er hat mich hergeschickt. Er und mein Dad sind auf der Suche nach deiner Mom."

Deidre stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und Ben sah Buffy und Spike an, sagte aber nichts. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Deidre nickte. Also war das Angels Sohn, da war sich Buffy sicher, denn sie dachte daran, was ihr Deidres Vater gesagt hatte. Und wenn sie den Jungen so besah, hatte er eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Angel. Wer wohl seine Mutter war? Doch das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache.

„Hey ihr zwei, lasst uns verschwinden, bevor die neue Jägerin uns anscheißt." meinte Spike zu den Kids und griff nach Buffys Hand, die sich seltsamerweise nicht wehrte oder ihm eine rein schlug. Die Kids folgten ihnen. „Hey, Moment, wir können doch zur Magic Box und müssen nicht…" Da stürzten sich mindestens zehn Vampire auf sie.

„Scheiße, was ist denn jetzt los?!" fragte Spike. Buffy drückte ihm einen Pflock in die Hand und wies Deidre und Ben an in Spikes Gruft zu gehen.

Buffy und Spike schlugen sich zusammen durch die Vampire und die neue Jägerin mischte mit. „Okay, alles Asche. Netter Kampf." meinte Spike, packte Buffy und zog sie mit sich in die Gruft.

Ben und Deidre saßen neben einander auf Spikes Bett und es sah so aus, als hätte Deidre Ben aufgeklärt, wer hier wie viel wusste. Spike schlug die Grufttür zu und verriegelte sie. „Sorry, hab nicht aufgeräumt. Ich hab keine Gäste erwartet."

Buffy warf ihm einen Blick zu, musste aber ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Hast du vielleicht ein Telefon?" fragte sie.

Spike ging zu dem kleinen Holztisch und wühlte unter seinen Zeitungen und Abfällen und zog ein Telefon hervor.

„Klasse. Ich werde Giles schnell anrufen." Sie sagte Giles Bescheid, dass sie von einem Rudel Vampire angegriffen worden waren, weiteren Besuch aus der Zukunft erhalten hatten und jetzt in Spikes Gruft waren und dort auch eine Weile bleiben würden, bis es draußen wieder etwas sicherer war. Als sie den Hörer aufgelegt hatte, sah sie Spike an. „Und jetzt?" fragte sie.

„Wir können Scrabble spielen oder so."

Buffy musste sich beherrschen nichts Böses zu sagen.

„Na, kleiner Sonnenschein, alles okay?" fragte Spike Deidre und ging zu ihr und Ben rüber.

„Hm." meinte sie und sah Spike an.

„Müde?"

„Ein bisschen."

Spike sah Ben an. „Ich glaub kaum, dass du über sie herfallen wirst. Wie wär's also, wenn ihr beiden euch etwas hinlegt."

Deidre nickte und rutschte ganz auf Spikes Bett. Ben ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Spike ging zurück zu Buffy, die sich auf den alten Steinsarg gesetzt hatte, der in einer Ecke der Gruft stand. „Bei dir auch alles klar?" fragte er.

Buffy sah ihn an. „Hm."

Sie war völlig in Gedanken.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Gott, seid ihr alle mal wieder gesprächig!" meinte er.

„Spike?"

 „Was?"

. „Ich muss dir was sagen."

 „Und das wäre?"

Buffy rutschte von dem Sarg hinunter und ging auf und ab, dann sah sie ihn an. „Ich hatte gestern Abend weiteren Besuch aus der Zukunft." Leicht zögernd hielt sie inne. „Deidres Vater war bei mir."

 „Und weiter? Hat er etwas gesagt, was uns weiter hilft?"

„Ja, nein, Spike, da liegt nicht das Problem!"

 „Nein? Wo dann?"

Buffy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Spike, ich weiß nicht genau…ach, Quatsch!" Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Du bist Deidres Vater." Dann wartete sie auf eine Reaktion.

Spike klappte der Mund auf und zu. So sprachlos hatte Buffy Spike noch nie erlebt. Sie wartete weiter ab. Er stand ebenfalls auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare, warf einen Blick auf sein Bett, wo das blonde Mädchen lag und schlief und sah dann Buffy wieder an. „Dieses süße kleine Engelchen ist meine Tochter?" fragte er dann nach und Buffy nickte bestätigend. Er setzte sich wieder. „Ich glaub's einfach nicht!" meinte er dann. „Ich…ich mein, dass ich überhaupt Kinder haben werde und so. Das, wow, das ist einfach großartig, vor allem….sie ist so unglaublich süß."

Buffy sah ihn an und konnte seinen Gefühlsausbruch nur zu gut nachempfinden. „Spike…da ist noch etwas." sagte sie dann leise.

Er hielt inne . „Und das wäre?"

Buffy kam ein paar Schritte näher. „Willst du nicht wissen, wer Deidres Mutter ist?" Er sah sie an, legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach.

„Doch, denn darüber hab ich ehrlich nicht nachgedacht." meinte er lächelnd.

„Ich bin oder werde Deidres Mutter sein." Sie fühlte sich besser, nachdem es raus war.

Spikes Reaktion war ähnlich der, als er von seiner zukünftigen Vaterschaft erfahren hatte. „Du?"

Sie nickte. „Ich."

. „Wow." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. „Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass wir ein Paar werden würden, dass wir Sex haben würden und…"

Buffy hob die Hand. „Erspar mir das jetzt bitte, ja?" Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

„Ist die Vorstellung denn wirklich so schlimm?" fragte er dann.

Buffy sah auf ihre Hände.

„Ich meine, dass wir beide zusammen sein könnten? Sieh dir den kleinen Sonnenschein an. So falsch kann es dann ja nicht sein."

Buffy sah ihn wieder an. „Stimmt. Aber, na ja, es kam so plötzlich."

Er lächelte. „Aber ich finde es nicht schlecht." Sie zog die Brauen hoch. „Das war nicht auf das bezogen, was du jetzt wieder denkst. Ich meinte Deidre damit. Ich hatte gleich so ein Gefühl, als ich sie sah."

Buffy lächelte zurück. „Du hast für solche Fälle immer ein Gefühl, was?"

Er nickte. „Scheint so. Und jetzt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung." gestand sie.

„Ich könnte dich jetzt küssen und du haust mir eine rein, vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser, denn glücklich siehst du nicht aus."

Sie sah ihn an und wollte ihm eigentlich eine patzige Antwort geben, doch er küsste sie, noch bevor sie dazu eine Chance hatte. Als er den Kopf wieder zurückzog, erwartete er eigentlich einen Schlag, aber nichts kam.

Sie sah ihn nur an.

„Äh, kein Wutausbruch, kein Schlag, kein Fausthieb?"

Sie lächelte. „Wohin hättest du ihn gerne?" fragte sie.

„Hier. Ja, hier wäre gut." meinte er und wies auf seine Nase. „Da schlägst du ja doch am liebsten drauf."

Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Entschuldigung." meinte sie dann.

„Wow, langsam wirst du mir unheimlich, Buffy."

Sie sah auf ihre Hände und rutschte wieder von dem Sarg hinunter. „Weißt du was? Vergessen wir die Sache einfach!"

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint!" meinte Spike, packte sie am Arm und drehte sie zu sich um. „Es ist schön, dich zu küssen, aber…" Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst." sagte er dann.

Buffy sah ihn lange an, bevor sie antwortete. „Spike, hör zu, ich…ich scheine dich in der Zukunft aber sehr zu lieben. Das habe ich in Deidres Vaters Augen gesehen. Und das, was ich in diesem Moment gefühlt habe, das war einfach mehr als nur überwältigend, verstehst du?" Sie berührte sanft seine Wange. „Du hast vielleicht Recht. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Liebe ist." Sie wollte ihre Hand zurückziehen und hielt sie fest. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Deidre.

„Aber es wird Liebe sein." sagte er.

Buffy nickte. „Scheint ja so." Sie sahen einander an.

„Das wäre jetzt alles nicht passiert, wenn die Kleine nicht aufgetaucht wär. Ich muss mich später wohl bei ihr bedanken." meinte Spike und zog Buffy enger an sich.

„Hm, scheint so." Ihr Gesicht näherte sich seinem wieder, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten einander und Spike küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Erst ein leises Kichern ließ sie auseinander schrecken. Deidre hatte sie beobachtet. Die Kleine kam zu ihnen und sah ihre zukünftigen Eltern an.

„Jetzt ist Spike aber dein Freund!" meinte sie.

Buffy lächelte und sah Spike kurz an. „Ja."

Deidre sah sehr zufrieden aus.

„Komm her!" meinte Spike und packte Deidre. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als er sie hoch hob. „Kleiner Sonnenschein, ich verspreche dir, dass wir die Sache hinkriegen und dass du wieder zurück nach Hause kannst."

Deidre lächelte. „Danke."

Ben kam ebenfalls zu ihnen. „Dann sollten wir aber mit suchen anfangen. Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben, bevor in unserer Zeit die Situation noch mehr eskaliert."

Buffy schenkte dem Jungen ein Lächeln. „Da könntest du allerdings Recht haben." Sie sah Spike an. „Wir sollten zur Magic Box gehen."

Spike nickte und ließ Deidre wieder runter. „Auf geht's."

Ende Kapitel 3


End file.
